Johny
Johny Keck (born January 30, 1985) also known as "The Chosen One" is an American Pro Wrestler that has contracts with Proving Ground Wrestling and Universal Wrestling Federation on UWF's Showcase Brand. He is currently the Showcase Champion in the UWF and he has an all time record of 9-3. = Professional Career = Proving Ground Wrestling On the first ever episode of PGW Revolution, Johny competed in the opening contest which was a mixed tag team match. Johny teamed up with his girlfriend, Princess Jasmine, to defeat the team of "The Real Deal" Kashed Up and Angelina Sky. The next week of Revolution, Johny and Big Mike teamed up to face Kyle Kross but lost. At PGW Open Fire, Johny is set to face newcomer, Jason Calaway, in a steel cage match in the main event. Johny defeated Jason via pinfall and the next week a tournament was set to crown the first PGW World Champion. In the first round he defeated Mike Lee before beating Tyler in the second round. In the finals at New Year's Revolution, Johny fell to Kyle Kross after Killer J interfered while the referee was down. After weeks of build up, Johny competed in a six man ladder match to win a number one contention briefcase. After weeks it was announced Johny would face Kashed Up for the PGW World Championship at Against All Odds without having to use his briefcase. Universal Wrestling Federation Johny's debut was in a fatal four way match for the X-Treme Championship on UWF's Showcase when he faced Patrick Poison, Sean Mendez, and Def Sevenfold. Patrick Poison won the match to take Johny's belt, but shortly after he won it back. The debut of "The Chosen One" was his first career loss, and his only loss so far. Johny has won many matches including a Backstage Brawl against Alex Wrex and a tag team match where he teamed up with Tom Nova to defeat Alex Wrex and Patrick Poison. After that match a brawl broke loose and they announced the Showcase Championship's creation. At SummerBash, Johny faced off with five other men in a six way challenge for the Showcase Championship. Johny won the match to make him a the first ever Showcase Champion. After winning the belt he was set to defend his Showcase Championship at No Remorse against Alex Wrex. Johny retained the belt after hitting a low blow that wasn't seen followed by the prophecy. Johny is once again set to defend his bet at Rock the Vote, and the fans can pick if he'll face Loco the Clown, Alex Wrex, or Patrick Poison. After a shocking loss to Loco the Clown he regained his belt the next week in a triple threat against Loco the Clown and Jamie O'Hara. Johny made his debut on UWF's Underground and drew Sinn Savage. Adam Militia won number one contention for Johny's title at UWF's New Year's Retribution. Back Story Johny went to the beach when he was thirteen years old, but after a few events, a group of strange men attacked and abducted Johny. Johny had a tattoo like pattern on his back like a pattern on the abductors' moving truck and their suits. The men attempted to remove of the birth mark before killing the boy, but as they cut out the lump of flesh in his back, Johny escaped out of the back of the moving truck. Johny jumped out of the car, and landed in a ghetto area of Los Angeles. After living about five days in part of an alleyway, he decided to explore the area. As he walked down the long alleyway, he finally met a group of African-American men who were fighting for their lives and money in the alley. To get out of a situation, he lied and said he could fight leading to his first fight against Jamal. Johny won the fight with a kick to the jaw of Jamal, and became an alleyway fighter. Johny was taken in by the head of the fighting community, Big Mike. Mike lived in the neighborhood in a filthy house, but he lived next door to Jasmine who is now Johny's valet. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Chosen (Super Kick) **The Prophecy (Jack Hammer) *Signature Moves **Inverted DDT **Sit-Out Spinebuster **Backbreaker (like Randy Orton's) *Favorite Moves **Roundhouse Kick **Spinning Heel Kick **Springboard Moonsault **Standing Huricanrana **Neckbreaker **Springboard Huricanrana **Missile Dropkick **Slingshot Kick **Middle Rope Choke **Russian Leg Sweep **Leg Lariat **One Handed Bulldog **Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover (to light opponents) **Stunner (followed by a piledriver) **Sidewalk Slam (to light opponents) **Brainbuster (to light opponents) **Roll Up (pulls tights illegaly) *Managers **Princess Jasmine *Signature Foreign Weapon **Knife **Kendo Stick *Nicknames **'"The Chosen One"' **'"The Prophet of the Prophecy"' *Entrance Music **'"Fury of the Storm" by Dragonforce' Championships and Accomplishments Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF) *2 Time Showcase Champion - Current *5 Time X-Treme Champion *First Ever Showcase Champion *Held the X-Treme Championship for over 30 days while it was under 24/7 rules Category:In Wrestling